degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Campbell-Maya Relationship
The relationship between Campbell Saunders and Maya Matlin is known as Camaya (Cam'pbell/M'aya), Caya (Ca'mpbell/Ma'ya) or Maybell (May'a/Camp'bell). They started dating in Waterfalls (2) and broke up in Doll Parts (1), only to reconcile in Doll Parts (2). Relationship History Overview Campbell Saunders and Maya Matlin first met in Gives You Hell (1), when Tristan made Maya volunteer to let Campbell join their French group when Tristan pricks her arm. That night, Campbell friends Maya on Facerange and chats with her, though he did not know that he was really talking to Tristan. They return to speaking terms with each other as shown in Say It Ain't So (1) and from there, they start a friendship and gradually become a couple towards the end of the first half of season 12. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), they are first seen in French class with Tristan, being placed in a group. He says that because of hockey training, he is lacking a French credit. That night, he friends Maya on Facerange, and tries to chat with her the next day. At lunch, he goes over to Maya and talks to her about loaning her his Lost Season 1 DVD because she supposedly mentioned it in her chat with him, while it was actually Tristan. Campbell also asks if she wants to chat again after his hockey practice. Later in the hallway, he apologizes to Tristan and Maya, saying that he's homesick like crazy and his teammates are his family In Gives You Hell (2), Campbell joins Maya and Tristan in class and gives Maya advice on her "audition" for the school play which was actually what Tristan and Cam were talking about on Facerange since he still does not know about that it's Tristan he is talking to. Throughout the rest of the episode he thinks he is supporting Maya for her audition when it is actually Tristan. Maya and Tristan are about to go to class when Cam approaches them congratulating "Maya" about her lead role. Maya than says she never tried out for the play, both her and Tristan reveal the truth about how Tristan was impersonating Maya on Facerange because he was to afraid to talk to him. Cam tells them that they will never be friends and walks away, hurt and upset about what has happened. In Say It Ain't So (1), Maya invites Cam to sit with her at lunch, Cam considers this offer until Dallas pulls him away. He looks over his shoulder, implying that he would've sat with her but wants his hockey team to accept him. In Say It Ain't So (2), Cam, Maya and Mo are in the lunch line and Maya approaches him, complimenting him on his formal wear and Cam explains that his whole team has to wear them. Maya says he's lucky that he has a group to dress up with, and notices that he seems to be nervous and asks him if he is okay. Mo notices Cam wearing clover boxers and makes a comment about Cam being the "superstar," Maya defends Cam, but Cam tells her to mind her own business, embarrassing her in front of the whole cafeteria. While Cam is at Little Miss Steaks with his team, he notices Maya, approaches her, buys her a drink, and tries to apologize for snapping at her. She accepts his apology and Cam asks her if she would like to hang out after school someday and Maya says yes. In Waterfalls (1), 'Maya is in class, when Cam walks in she stares at him until Tristan and Tori try to get her attention. Tori sees Maya writing a song called "Jersey Boy" and asks about her and Cam. Maya tells her that Cam asked her out. Maya ask Tristan if he's okay with it and Tristan sings that his new love is the musical and that she should go for him. Maya later asks Katie if she can drive her to the mall, Katie asks if she has a date and than Maya tells her it's with Campbell Saunders. Katie doesn't approve since she thinks the hockey guys are bad news. Maya tries to tell her that Cam is different from the others, and if she ever met him she would know that. Katie agrees to drive her but she is going to be chaperoning them. When the movie is over, Maya asks Cam if he liked the movie and he says he liked the best friend, which makes Katie ask him if it's because the best friend was the "womanizer". Katie starts to ask Cam a lot of questions to Maya's dismay, so Maya distracts Katie and runs away with Cam into a photobooth. While the two of them are in the photobooth, they talk about their siblings and how they did crazy and painful things for them. Cam tells her he misses his brother and that this is the most fun he has had at Degrassi so far. Maya tells Cam that she doesn't like hockey, to which Cam replies "me neither" and then Maya tries to kiss him but he says that they should go and find Katie. In 'Waterfalls (2), Maya talks to Cam in front of the school, and gives him the option of where to go for their next date. Cam says the garden, and Maya agrees. Later on, they're at the garden and Maya has a buffet of food set out for them and while they eat, Maya asks him about his hockey career. Cam seems a little disappointed at the conversation, and Maya spills juice on him. Cam gets up and says he'll go change shirts, and they stand there awkwardly in front of each other. As she leans in to kiss Cam, Maya gets a mouthful of Cam's ear when he turns the other way. Maya steps back and tells him to "break a leg" at his game. Cam then walks away. Later in class, Maya is texting Tristan and Tori about her date with Cam. They get caught and the teacher reads the messages aloud. Cam is upset by them, and when the bell rings, he walks out of the room in a rush. Maya follows him and says she's never had a boyfriend before, she doesn't know how anything works, and she just wants him to like her. He then tells her that he thought she actually cared about him, and not the fact that he was a hockey star. He walks away and leaves Maya distraught. After school, Maya is in her room playing the cello when Cam walks in and tells her Katie let him in. He moves Maya's cello over, and tells her that he's never had a girlfriend before, and he was just nervous. He then leans in and kisses her, thus beginning their relationship. In Rusty Cage (1), Cam is walking into French texting when Maya comes up behind him and jumps on his back. He tells her he is still in pain from practice yesterday and she apologizes and gets off. She, Tori, and Tristan tell him he needs a break from hockey and invite him to karaoke night at Little Miss Steaks, but he tells them he can't miss practice. Later, Cam is walking to practice and overhears the team talking about him. He gets angry and drinks a whole carton of milk so he could throw up and convince the team he was too sick to play. His plan works and he goes to Little Miss Steaks to hang out with Maya. Maya tries to get him to go up and sing with her even though he was against it at first. He actually ends up going up there and having a good time. The next day Maya walks up to Cam at his locker, scaring him, and gives him a flyer for chorus. Cam says music is her thing and sports is his, and that's what he likes about them. Interrupting their moment, Luke and Dallas walk up to Cam and tells him they found out he ditched practice because they saw a picture of him up on stage. For punishment they force him to skate until he just can't take it anymore. When Cam is in the hockey room cooling off, Dallas comes in and tells him the team is all he's got. Cam gets angry and throws his skate, cutting his hand. In Rusty Cage (2), Cam is seen with Maya in the Media Room, examining his plays from the last game. He then comes to a conclusion that he should play right wing instead of left. Maya thinks this is a good idea. At the game that night, before Cam hits the right wing, Luke threatens him, saying that if Cam makes them lose then he'll make his life hell. Cam notices Maya and Tristan, and starts to smile. The game begins, and Cam is going strong. By the end, the game is tied 3 to 3. Cam makes a goal, making the score 4 to 3 and winning the game. The next day he skips school and stays home, making Maya worried. She keeps texting him, at first joking with him about skipping, then eventually asking if he would tell her in the event that something was wrong. Cam is sitting on his bed reading his texts. He then goes to look at the picture his mom sent him, with her, his sister, and little brother in Ice Hounds jerseys. He then grows sadder and starts packing his bag, wanting to go home. Before he finishes, Maya drops by after school to check on him and drop off his homework. She asks him why he's ditching, and he admits that the team hates him, and he just wants to be happy. She says he should take a break from hockey and try other things. She kisses his cheek, Cam smiles, and she asks him if she'll see him at school tomorrow. That next day, Cam jumps off the railing, hitting the ground. He is seen by Ms. Oh, who calls the hospital. He is seen leaving the hospital with Dallas, with a broken arm. Maya arrives, and Dallas tells her that Cam is going to be out of hockey for six to eight weeks. Dallas leaves Cam and Maya, and she confronts him, asking if he did it on purpose. He tells her he's not one of those people who hurt themselves, and tells her that she makes him happy, and they kiss. In Doll Parts (1), 'Cam and Maya are in his room sitting on his bed. He is doing his homework while Maya is practicing a new song she wrote about him. After she asks him for his thoughts about the song he replies about his stressful homework and can't comment. She tells him to take a break in an attempt to get his mind off of the assignment but he says he can't due to an upcoming test. Maya then mentions they have been dating for a month and have only kissed six times, Cam gives Maya a quick kiss and says seven. Maya, a little hurt asks if that's all she's getting, he tells her that with everything going on it's hard to get in the mood with her. To help him she takes off her shirt and throws it at him. Confused, he asks her what she's doing then worries his billet mom might come in the room. She tries to grab her shirt back and falls off the bed before quickly leaving. Later at school after asking for girl advice from Tori, Maya decides to have a make over so she would look prettier for Cam and possibly compete in a beauty pageant. After Tori and Tristan finish she asks if Cam would like it, Tristan replies that he'd be crazy not to. She goes to Cam's locker and asks him about her new look. He asks her why she is dressed like that and laughs when she tells him that she was thinking about doing a beauty pageant, saying it's not her thing. Upset and almost in tears she yells that she doesn't know what he wants and runs into the music room. Zig finds Maya crying and alone, she explains to him that Cam laughed and he tells her to compete because she should want to not because of what Cam thinks. After the pageant Maya calls Cam and breaks up with him, ending their first relatonship. In 'Doll Parts (2) '''Maya is talking to Zig about helping her with her song at the pageant when he spots Cam, she mentions that they broke up and he apologized asking why she didn't tell him. She says she didn't feel like broadcasting it to the world, then he asked if things would be awkward. She says no and he leaves. Cam comes up and says he messed up, then asks for a second chance and if she still likes him. Maya says liking him was never the problem, he asks what's wrong and she says he doesn't like her. He says that's crazy. She says that Zig tells Tori she's pretty all the time and he never says it once. Cam says he didn't know he had to, she says he doesn't have to. He apologizes and tells her he's not like smooth like Zig but he really does think she's pretty. Maya asks why he never wants to kiss her, he sighs and says he would try harder. She says he shouldn't have to try and that Katie was waiting for her, then walks away leaving Cam hurt. After kissing Zig, Maya feels guilty and regretful. When she is about to admit her flaw, she freezes and calls herself a bitch then runs off the stage. She goes to Cam's in tears and tells him he was right, that pageants are stupid and asks if he could forgive her. He does. The next day at lunch Cam, Maya, Tori, and Zig are all sitting together discussing the pageant. Tori won from her speech and Maya says she earned it, they both apologize and Tori mentions that she can't believe Maya lost and that she looks so pretty. Cam says that Maya always looks pretty before kissing her hand as Zig looks on jealous. The bell rings and Maya stays behind telling Zig she regrets the kiss and that she was confused and caught up in the pageant then leaves with Cam before they share a quick kiss and walk away. In I Want It That Way (2), Tristan mentions that Maya and Tori have perfect boyfriends, referencing to Cam. In [[Tonight, Tonight|'''Tonight Tonight, ]] Maya is helping Cam study for their French exam. She is explaining conjugations to him and he says to her tu es très belle, meaning you are very beautiful. She smiles and tells him that won't help him pass and they kiss. Tori comes in and apologizes for interrupting, Maya tells her that they were studying and invites her to join them. Cam tries to quiz her and she tells them she might be losing Zig. He tells her that it wasn't French related earning a small slap from Maya. She asks her what she means and she tells them that he's acting weird and that he might like another girl. Maya nervously asks if he's mentioned anyone and Tori says that when they're together it's like he's somewhere else. Maya says he probably has a lot going on, Tori admits that she could be over reacting which Maya agrees to. She says they should go back to studying and looks regretful. Later Cam, Maya, and Tori are studying. Tori mentions that Zig never texted her back to which Maya says he's probably studying. The doorbell rings and Maya yells for Katie to get it. When Katie makes a smart comment Maya mimics her. Zig comes into the room only to notice Cam and Tori are there. Maya mentions that the only reason he came over was because Tori was there, he awkwardly agrees. Cam goes through a bag and mentions that Zig should of brought more chips, he takes one and offers to Maya saying ketchup's her favorite. Zig asks Maya about their song and that it should have harmonies to it. Maya says that she already recorded the song and let's Cam and Tori listen to it while they grab drinks. After their French exam Cam gives Maya a present. She asks what it is and he tells her to open it, she says it's not her birthday and opens it. Cam says that he's terrible at telling her things but he likes her a lot. He then says the charm is for her concert and that every time she plays a show he'll get her a new one. She says she loves it, and he puts it's on her wrist. He says it was his mom's idea but he picked it out. She says she has to be honest and admits that she kissed Zig. He is silent and she tells him to say something. He says it sucks and wishes her luck at her show. At the Battle of the Bands Maya says she'll sing when they get re-instated to perform because she has a message to send out and hopes Cam will be there to hear it. While she's singing he shows up and listens to her song. After the tournament Maya takes out her ear rings and holds her head. Cam comes in and sits next to her saying congrats on her winning third place. She tells him that he probably wants the bracelet back and proceeds to take it off, he gently grabs her wrist and says that when they broke up she was confused and that since she came back to him was she was still confused. Maya tells him that she always wanted him and they share a passionate kiss. Cam tells her that he'd never let her get away that easily and they embrace. Trivia *They finally kissed after the third time trying *Both think four leaf clovers are lucky and wear them before something important (Cam's hockey game, Maya's cello exam). *Maya and Campbell first met in French class. *They are both each other's first boyfriend/girlfriend as well as first kiss. *They both don't like hockey (even though Campbell is a hockey player). *They both have older siblings. *They both didn't want to be at Degrassi at some point Maya when the 2011-2012 school year started she wanted to go to a Performing Arts School and Campbell wanted to leave back home because he was homesick and he wasn't fitting in at Degrassi. *As of Doll Parts (1), Maya and Campbell have kissed 7 times, but not all of their kisses were shown on screen. *They had been dating for a month untill they broke up in Doll Parts (1) 'and reconciled in 'Doll Parts (2). Timeline *First Relationship **Start Up:' Waterfalls (2) '(1212) **Broke Up: Doll Parts (1) (1223) ***Reason: Maya felt unappreciated and unvalued. *Second Relationship **Start Up: Doll Parts (2) (1224) Gallery mmaayya.PNG mmaya.PNG mayya.PNG mmayya.PNG mmmaya.PNG mmmayaa.PNG maya.PNG mmayyya.PNG Maybell39.jpg Cam295.jpg tumblr_m7gkxne55v1qiv8h1.png Socuteithurts.jpg Waterfalls1-6.jpg|Maya and Cam run away from Katie on their first date. Waterfalls1-5.jpg Mayaa.PNG degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-4.jpg tumblr_m82wok1Vnf1r5uoxco1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m82wok1Vnf1r5uoxco2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m82wok1Vnf1r5uoxco3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m82wok1Vnf1r5uoxco4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m82wok1Vnf1r5uoxco5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m82wok1Vnf1r5uoxco6_r1_1280.jpg 180.jpg Tumblr m868hcUSYT1qdqjt6.gif|First Kiss Forever my otp.jpg 34534535364674.jpg 756758456465.jpg 68679678567.jpg 67867976867.jpg 4565465675.jpg Tumblr m8fe6sIxPH1qk8z11o2 r1 250.gif More babiess.jpg Untitled-34.gif2.gif Untitled-16.gif Untitled-19.gif Degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-55.jpg mayatriscam.jpg 2237.jpg MaybellCamaya.jpg Tumblr m9fnp9j5nO1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpg 65865754.jpg 5345436456.jpg 43546456456.jpg Maybell yay.PNG Camaya.jpg Maybell 2.jpeg Maybell 3.jpeg Degrassi awwww maybell !!!.jpg Degrassi maybell vs tristan.jpg Maybell love.jpg Maybelllllovely.jpeg Maybell39.jpg Maybell01.jpg Maybell849.jpg Maybell kiss.jpg Maybell yay.PNG MaYBELL KISS.PNG Kjtkrj.png Kjsdf.png Kjksj.png degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-4.jpeg|Photobooth degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-5.jpeg|Date at the mall degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpeg|Hiding from Katie 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg tumblr_mcgvuwFjhH1rbgtoxo1_1280.png tumblr_mcdba68LvN1qb1ipfo1_400.png S34fgg.jpg Kujrio.jpg Dthfg5r.jpg Camaya!.png Tumblr mcvi319r5z1r23zk3.png Tumblr mcvi3j0xb51r23zk3.png Oirop.jpg Kj9i.jpg cambiii.png tumblr_mcw8ug5Sv81rdzc8ho1_400.png Camaya's Back.jpg Camaya and Zori.png 788uio.png 89uiob.png 89uibb.png 22d.png iouio.png Hand Holding.png KISSY.png 9oui0.jpg ghtfy.jpg hgjfyt.jpg jhgjkk.jpg jhouhi.jpg jipouio.jpg kdjfglk.jpg kjsfsdop.jpg lkgfdo.png ytygg.jpg Kissy kissy.png AWWW.png AWWWW.png CamayaTT2.jpg AWWWWW.png French.png CamayaTT2.jpg Camaya and Zori.png Maya being awkward.PNG Camaya.jpg Maybell049.jpg Maybell yay.PNG Maybell-3.gif Maybell849.jpg Kfjgf.jpg Jkhjh.jpg Fghrty.jpg Dgrtrt.jpg Tumblr mduue9iDOs1ql885oo4 250.gif More Kissy.png SHH.png Sh.png asdf.png ghjm.png Matlins.png Maya matlin & campbell saunders (2).gif Camaya Bracelet.png CamayaKiss.png Vegas.png Vegas.png Tumblr mf2696q1tq1rxh5j1o1 500.gif Camaya Bracelet.png Maya matlin & campbell saunders (2).gif Maya cheering.PNG Maya91.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Interactions